


Sweet and Stutter (This Could Be The Start Of Something New)

by prettykittysetter (opanimeboy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/prettykittysetter
Summary: An interaction between simple business woman Yachi and the goddess who just so happens to be a waitress.--Or in which nothing much happens except sickeningly sweet and frantic, panicking thoughts via the best, underappreciated girl in Haikyuu!!. Oh - and hot chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic here on ao3 and first fanfic in a loooong, long while.
> 
> please enjoy!

Yachi was well aware of the cliché moment she was enacting. A young lady - sitting near a window in the corner of a coffee shop reading a book. She’d had laughed if she wasn't so enthralled with the new Shonen Jump issue Hinata had let her borrow.

Bells hanging off of the door's hinge and a flustered entrance did catch her attention. She watched from her peripheral vision two men, one with silver hair and the other with dark, furrowed brows - both with abashed smiles- curtly bowing to the guy who took Yachi's order earlier. He pushed his glasses up and waved them off, beckoning them to go behind the counter.

Right as they were about to enter the kitchen doorway, the café's only waitress (knowledge stored in Yachi's head for…reference) walked into them. Or was walked into by them. The tray she held - a cup with whip cream piling too high to be safe - was held tight and the guys made surprised noises that turned into more frantic apologies and greetings. She nodded with a small smile and went on her way around the two slumped figures. Yachi sympathized with them.

She realized she had dropped her act of reading and had her eyes peeking over the book top to watch; she gripped the sides of it in panic and shoved her face into the pages to hide. As if on cue (the universe has it out for her she is ABSOLUTELY sure of it), the waitress towered in front of the blonde’s table. "Hello, Miss Regular.”

Yachi looked up too quickly to be normal, but she still forced out a squeaky “Good morning” before any concern could be given. There was a beat of silence that made Yachi's heart feel like a boa constrictor was, well, constricting it; a glance at the GODDESS in front of her also may have played a part in the whole dying schpeel. The woman’s small smile turned impossibly softer, and Yachi felt her fingers start to sweat and stick to the pages.

"We’ve wanted to add a new drink to the menu, but we need input from costumers before any big decisions are made. Think you’d like to taste test something for me?”

Hair that looked like black water [that Yachi was sure she was drowing in] was swept behind an ear adorned with a little earring, the same coal color as eyes that were looking down inquisitively.

"…Oh! Uh, yes, please! I mean- er, yeah, thank you, I’d be honored to--" Yachi nearly started to cry in embarrassment but had enough composure to put the manga (‘Now you’re gonna seem childish!’) down without problem. Score 1 for Yachi? Or did those things cancel each other out? Mercifully, the waitress continued smiling and placed the mug in front of Yachi.

There's no way this all was real. This was some beautiful nightmare, like when she imagined the woman of anyone with sense's dreams breathing in her general vicinity. Now the ground would split and she’d be freefalling, or she’d have to relive her tripping on stage when she played townsperson B in junior high which--

Wait.

Yachi put her hands around the cup and pleasant warmth seeped into brown skin. That sure felt real. She looked down in the cup with a scrunched up face that was heating up quicker than her hands and looked back up at the taller girl. She had a graceful eagerness, and Yachi wasn’t about to keep her waiting. The whip cream had melted, and with a murmured thanks, she took a sip.

Any strained features she had had vanished and been replaced by an unrestrained grin. She expected it to be sweet, but this was on a whole other level. It reminded Yachi of honey and marshmallows and all things good in the world. Shutting her eyes, she continued sipping at it until it was halfway gone and she’d forgotten about the woman waiting on her. Yachi was shaken from her trance when a tinkle of a laugh moved a Top Three Most Sexy Facial Feature: mole on the left side of the chin.

“If that meant you didn’t like it, I want to see when you love something.”

Yachi’s muscles re-tensed, but she tried her hardest to re-relax. With one hand still firmly wrapped around the mug, the other robotically rubbed the back of her head and she let out a pathetic laugh. “I, uh, have a really bad sweet tooth so I really, really liked it and personally I would definitely order it if I had the chance—“

“Really?” The dark-haired girl lit up (minuscule and gracefully even to the trained eye, Yachi noted) and clasped her hands together. “Then it’s settled.”

Raising her eyebrows, Yachi twisted her face in confusion while the other filled her in.

“The boys said they liked it along with Takeda-sensei, and you’re the regular I told them who I wanted to try it first – and possibly last. Karasuno is trying to reestablish itself in the neighborhood, so we’re gonna be doctoring up the menu heavily, but I wanted to appreciate you who supports us so much already.”

Yachi’s mind reeled, but she nodded along in acknowledgement as if she really comprehended what she was being told. Her input being helpful to strangers who she believed to benefit her much more than she for them? Her? Being remembered and valued by a pretty lady? She must have mulled things over for too long because she realized she almost finished the drink before the other woman continued after a palpable pause. Kudos to her for continuing without any bashfulness.

“My bad- I’m talking your ear off and haven’t introduced myself. Shimizu Kiyoko, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Yachi turned, pilfered through her purse, and turned back with a straight back; she was capable and actually a little confident in her ability in using templated social customs. Holding out her card, she sent a wobbly-but-most-stable-yet smile upwards. "Hitoka Yachi, journalist for Miyagi Prints. It’s nice to meet you. …ah- uh, formally.”

Another giggle – a little less composed but all the more potent for brutally squeezing Yachi’s heart. With the most speed she was capable of, the blonde gulped the last of her SPECIALLY MADE drink to stop her from saying anything stupid after that partially okay not terrible introduction. 

“Thank you, Miss Yachi.”

Yachi raised her eyebrows comically high and cocked her head (only in confusion and definitely not in happiness over her own name coming from those lips). Kiyoko motioned towards the cup in answer and in request of taking it back; Yachi obliged and their fingers touched.

She died, but her last words of the whole interaction that has changed her entire being is “No—! Thank you, Miss Kiyoko!”

“I’ll be seeing you.” And Shimizu Kiyoko took her leave along with Yachi Hitoka’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> and then at the office yachi notices she has whip cream on her face
> 
> \-----  
> ORIGINAL:  
> i intended for this to be multi chap 'yachi-centric, witch and magyks, and gay lesbian solidarity bro hinata' thing, but yeah.  >:'3c  
> i am glad it came out gay, tho. the gals deserve love. ;^; KIYOYACHI TAG IS DISAPPOINTMENT.
> 
> EDIT: so. i, uh. i kinda rewrote the entire thing. same cafe premise, little less funny, more thought out, & way better flow. plus i took out line five lines of dialogue that made ZERO sense ahaha :')
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You SO Very Much For Reading!  
> (・ω< )


End file.
